A Place Called Home
by Epsilon Sylvati
Summary: Nagisa's mother is sick. Very sick. Her weakening life is the only thing stopping his emotional father from snapping, but with her rapidly worsening health will Nagisa's father turn to his children to take his stress out on them?How would Nagisa hide the bruises? Basically Nagisa is faced with an abusive father, sick mother, a loyal twin (OC), and a quickly approaching swim season.
1. Chapter 1

_Wake up and prepare for school. Avoid dad's door. Grab lunch. Check on mom. Leave for school._

Each morning the dull house creaked under the careful steps of one innocent looking Nagisa Hazuki, his silent foot falls upon the faded wooden floors never waking his parents. His sister, his twin, trailing close behind with her bag already slung upon her back. The duo would snatch their meals, made the night before and stashed in the fridge, and creep to the cracked door near the end of the hall.

Nagisa would peek in before shuffling forward cautiously, waving his sister inside. They would tip-toe next to the large bed, eyes trained on the still form it held.

Both Nagisa and his sister, Mai, would remain completely silent as they counted the steady breaths rising beneath the covers. After a few moments, just enough time to make sure the room's resident was alive, they left just as quietly as they entered. Each time, though, they were caught.

"Leaving without a goodbye again?" Nagisa's mother would say, smiling weakly from underneath the mound of sheets and blankets. Even with all the protection against the bitter, chill air, her thin frame shivered.

Nagisa would smile and return to the side of the bed, leaning over to kiss his mother's cheek gently and whisper a brisk 'I love you, see you after school' before turning on his sister. She had always been the silent one. Mai would nod curtly, turning tail and leaving the room.

"Like your father, that one is. More on the serious side, but not you. No, you're more like me, huh, Nagisa?" Even with the stretched, pale skin distorting a once beautiful face, Nagisa's mother's smile brightened the room. Small and indiscret, yet mischievous and full of promise for fantastical adventures. Just like Nagisa's own.

"Nagisa, we're going to be late!" Mai would hiss at the door, breaking the moment. Nagisa would kiss his mother's cheek once more, smiling softly before leaving the room to follow.

The duo would rush to the train station, Mai going onto a different train than Nagisa. They had chosen different schools, after all. With different dreams of bright futures and polar opposite personalities, one would think the siblings would fight and quarrel. However, as if with twin telepathy, they had a sense of firm understanding between each other, never fighting and always ready to defend the other.

Mai would board her train without a single look back. It was no surprise she never saw the wave her brother would send her way, wishing her a good day at school.

Nagisa would sigh, climbing aboard his own train and beginning his random chatter with his club team member, smile brighter than the rising sun. At school he would growl over his academics, nearly tear his math sheets in two, and cool down at lunch with peaceful banters and friendly conversation.

After school he went to practice, working diligently to beat his time from the day before and pushing harder when he didn't. Nagisa would pick on Rei and 'Kou,' before practice ended and everyone disbanded for their homes.

Nagisa ran with Rei to the train station, then waved farewell once they parted ways. He would find his sister already home with dinner in the oven and his father already setting the table. A tense aura would settle on the twin's shoulders, keeping a worthy distance from their unpredictable father.

The blonde would rush down the hall to tell his mother about school with vibrant details and extravagant gestures. Then his father would walk in, silencing Nagisa and making his mother give a slow smile, her thin hand reaching for her husband.

Nagisa's father reminded him of a lightbulb. When he was anywhere but with his wife a look of stifling darkness and anger marred his handsome features, but upon entering his lover's room, his face softened into a look of content. Nagisa would leave quietly, avoiding his eyes.

He would go back to his room after eating dinner with his sister, unzipping his bag and pouring the day's schoolwork onto his desk, the beloved desk his father made years ago. An hour or two would pass before Nagisa found himself finished at last and drowsiness pulling at the ends of his consciousness, his bed calling to his sleepy mind.

With a flick of a light switch the room would cascade in darkness, and Nagisa would fall asleep, only to wake the next morning and do it all over again.

* * *

A/N: I finally decided to write this! The story will most likely not be terribly long, but prepare for tears and feels. uwu

Reviews will be _much_ appreciated, but don't feel obliged~!


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa, I did not expect so much interest in the story! uwu

Anyways, sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter has been done for a while now, so I have no excuse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Free! or any of its characters.

* * *

Nagisa groaned aloud, slapping a hand on the snooze button of his happy penguin alarm clock. He rolled over, burying his face in his pillow until he couldn't breathe and he raised his head, gasping for air. Flopping onto his back, he squinted at the harsh sunlight seeping through the cracks of his blinds.

"I don't want to go to school!" He whined, kicking his legs a bit to escape the tangled heap of his blankets. Nagisa puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms, glaring at the ceiling.

"Nagisa, get out of bed," Mai ordered, peeking into her brother's room. Nagisa stuck his tongue out at her childishly, rolling from his bed and flopping on the floor like a fish before lying still again.

"There. I'm off the bed," Nagisa stretched, cracking his ankles and back in the process. Mai screwed her nose up in disgust, shaking her head and disappearing from the doorway.

Mai, being Nagisa's twin, looked almost exactly like Nagisa, though having more of a heart shaped face with delicate cheekbones and long, strawberry blonde hair that she normally kept in two simple pigtails. Just like her brother, she shared the same strange pinkish eyes.

Nagisa gave one last tantrum before standing, grabbing his school uniform and changing. As he stumbled to pull his pants up, he remembered Rei and Haru and Makoto. Smiling with more energy he sped up, finishing dressing and brushing his hair out. Shouldering his backpack he crept into the hall, looking both ways as he barged into his sister's room.

"Ready?" Nagisa asked, turning to stare at her. She only had one pigtail in as she gave an annoyed look at her brother.

"Does it look like it? Go say bye to mom while I finish up," Mai said, pulling a thick ribbon around the ponytail to tie it in a bow. Nagisa cracked the door, checking the hallway again before slipping out and into his mother's room.

_Dad must still be asleep_, Nagisa thought silently, tiptoeing across the creaky floor. His mother lay still underneath her ornate sheets, looking much too small and weak. Around her lay extravagant paintings, jewelry, high priced souvenirs, and other expensive trinkets. When walking through any other part of the house, one would see the rather ordinary rooms and dark floors, a thin layer of dust covering the once pleasant pictures lining shelves and end tables. But upon entering Nagisa's mom's room, everything turned to gold and silk of the highest grade.

"See you later, Mom," Nagisa whispered softly, kissing his mother's temple. As he turned to leave, his mother's hand reached out suddenly, clasping Nagisa's and pulling him back to the bed.

"Haven't you learned by now?" Nagisa's mother gave a smile, scooting so that Nagisa could perch on the edge of the bed. "What are your goals for the day? Did you finish all of your homework from last night? Was it too difficult? You know I can help you if you need it."

Nagisa grinned, giggling quietly. "Yea, yea. My homework is done and my grades are fine. I don't really know what I want to accomplish today, actually." The blonde boy sat in thought for a moment, mulling over the question.

"Well, you think about it on your way to school. Good luck today, Nagi. Love you," Nagisa's mother patted his hand, pushing him off towards the door.

Nagisa nodded as Mai leaned around the door frame, waving at her mother before pulling her brother along down the hallway, outside, and towards the train station with haste.

The duo reached the platform moments before the trains departed, and Nagisa turned, as always, waving away at Mai's back. He hopped aboard the train, drowsiness gone with the wind as his cheerful, quirky disposition took its place.

"G'morning, Rei-chan!" Nagisa smiled up at his classmate, taking his usual seat near the door.

"You're never going to drop the '-chan', are you?" Rei sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he balanced a book in his other hand.

"Nope!" Nagisa answered brightly. "Are you ready for practice?"

"Ready as always. Now that I have worked more on the butterfly technique, I'll be catching up in no time." Rei brushed his running jacket down, slipping it over his broad shoulders after pocketing his book. "Are you running with me?" Rei knew he didn't need to ask, but he did anyways.

"Yup!" Nagisa slid into his pink windbreaker as well, standing up next to Rei. The door opened at the next stop and the boys left the train, shouldering their bags as they began to jog swiftly. "I've gotten faster at running!" Nagisa cheered, proud of his improvement as his feet pounded against the dirt underneath his old sneakers.

Rei only nodded, focused on his own plans for the day. He didn't give Nagisa a second thought, knowing the swimming club's little ball of sunshine would shine as bright as always.

'_The butterfly technique will be mastered by Wednesday, and my daily jog will shorten exactly 5 seconds by Friday, and…_' Rei's mind ticked away at his schedule as he mentally flipped through his objectives for the week.

Nagisa eyed his friend out of the corner of his eye, sweat prickling along his hairline. Rei would no doubt be perfecting his schedule, organizing his time for the day.

'_I wish I could do that. I would make mom so proud!_' Nagisa's lips turned upwards at the thought of his mother's face if he brought home a report card with all A's. And he would be able to, if he didn't have Math. That blasted subject never failed to smash him down with horrible grades. Rei was really good at...everything, basically. Maybe he could help?

"Hey, Rei-chan?" Nagisa waited a moment before repeating himself. "Rei-chan!" Rei snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Nagisa with an annoyed expression. "Tutor me in math!" Rei startled, feet slipping from his rhythm, face incredulous. When he righted himself, he remained silent for a few moments more.

"No." He said at last, staring ahead.

"What? Why not?" Nagisa pouted, balling his fists.

"Why should I? Ask your parents or something." Nagisa scowled, a look so out of place on his features that Rei almost fell again.

"No! You're smart and you could teach me! I'll pay you even!" Nagisa begged, slapping at Rei's arm. "Please, please, please, please-"

"Fine! I'll tutor you in math!" Nagisa beamed, his persistence never failing him. The two jogged in silence once more, Nagisa determined as he puffed his cheeks. It looked like he found a goal for the day.

_bloop_

School went normally with Nagisa too outspoken and his face imprinted with the edges of the book he'd laid his head upon to sleep during math. By practice at the end of the school day, Nagisa was ready to shed the stress into the clear water of the pool. He rushed to the locker rooms, having been a bit delayed for talking up a few girls.

"Ah, hello, Nagisa," Makoto greeted at one of the lockers, pushing his bag into the metal compartment.

"Hey, Mako!" Nagisa grinned, hurrying out of his clothes and following his senior towards the pool.

The blonde couldn't help it. Sure he didn't love water as much as Haruka, but swimming was one of his most anticipated times of the day. Rei had already started his laps, arms weaving in and out of the water swiftly. He seemed to get better each day!

Nagisa pulled his tinted goggles over his eyes, feet padding against the slickened concrete towards the beginning of the lanes.

"Don't run, Nagisa! That's dangerous," Makoto called from behind, but Nagisa simply turned around, smiling mischievously.

"Don't worry! I'm as graceful as a-" _Fwoop, crack._ Nagisa, while turned around, had caught his ankle on one of the chairs, sending him tumbling towards the thick concrete. His head hit the ground, bouncing off as he gave a yelp. Laying stock still, he blinked a few times.

"Nagisa!" Makoto yelled, catching Haru's and Rei's attention. They looked just as their friend crashed to the ground, rushing from the pool immediately. Without their manager or teacher there, they looked around for a first aid kit themselves.

Nagisa lay upon the ground, seeing Makoto crouch beside him. Confused, Nagisa looked up at his friend.

"What's all the fuss about?" Nagisa sat up, pulling his goggles from his head. The blonde rubbed the back of his head cautiously. A bump was already beginning to grow, and he winced a bit.

"I told you not to run!" Makoto spazzed, hands reaching up to feel Nagisa's head. "Does it hurt? Wow, there's already a bump! That can't be good," Makoto reached for the ice pack Haru supplied him, first aid kit in hand. Rei reached the group just as Makoto gently held the pack to his friend's head.

"Isn't it obvious that you're not supposed to run over slippery areas, Nagisa? That was dangerous!" Rei scorned, looking subtly worried. Haru peeked around to try and see the injured area.

"Geez, it was just a slip! I'm fine," Nagisa waved away their concern, gingerly brushing away Mako's hand to hold the ice pack himself. He started to stand, wavering a bit as his tall friend helped him. "I'm just ready to swim!" Nagisa said, his own voice making his head hammer harder.

'_That actually really, really hurt…_' Nagisa thought, grinning anyways. No need to make anyone worry.

"I don't know, maybe you should sit out for this one," Makoto suggested worriedly, a bit apprehensive. Nagisa only shook his head, making himself dizzy.

"C'mon!" Nagisa whined, tossing the pack aside. He could handle a little bump, after all! He didn't wait for another word as he jumped into the pool, the jarring smack of his body against water enough to make his head spin, but the soothing water caressed the headache away. Pushing off the bottom, Nagisa slithered to the surface, taking a deep breath.

Haru followed immediately, not needing anymore encouragement. Eventually, the two other members joined as Gou and Miss Amakata entered the pool area.

"Hello, boys!" Miss Amakata's keys rattled against the metal of the gate, her arms balancing a few books. She placed her books on the nearest table, lowering herself into the chair beside it. Gou nodded at the swimmers, pulling a whistle from her shirt and blowing it. The blonde boy in the water cringed, shoving his head underwater in order to dull the shrill noise.

"Alright! Drills for the day," Gou produced a list, waiting for the team to, rather hesitantly, leave the pool. "Today will be an easy day, but that doesn't mean you can slack!" The boys looked over the schedule, Mako looking over to Nagisa unevenly.

"I don't think Nagisa should-"

"-Eat the school ice cream anymore!" Nagisa interjected, radiant smile almost blinding as he laughed a bit nervously. "It wasn't very good whatsoever."

Gou looked confused for a second, but simply shrugged, handing the list to the captain. Mako gave Nagisa a meaningful look, but the blonde only pointed to the pool with the silent demand of wanting to swim. Knowing his friend wouldn't take no for an answer, Makoto began to tell who was doing what for the day.

_bloop_

By the end of practice Nagisa felt pleasantly exhausted. He rubbed the back of his head gently as he shouldered his bag, walking alongside Rei towards the train stop.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rei questioned, tapping the straps on his bookbag.

"Yea, it's just a bump," Nagisa answered quietly, stifling a yawn. Because of Nagi's injury, Rei had decided to walk. His mind recalculated his chances of meeting that 5 second cut off his jogging time.

Reaching the steps to the station, the two friends climbed the stairs, settling down on a bench in wait for the train. The setting sun behind them, Nagisa looked up at Rei tiredly.

"Do you have any siblings, Rei-chan?" The blonde asked abruptly, curious of his friend's homelife. Rei furrowed his brows, pushing his glasses up as he answered.

"No. I'm an only child. Why do you ask?" Nagisa shrugged, not bothering to cover up a yawn.

The train roared in the distance, speeding towards the stop. The duo boarded the train in silence, which was rather unusual. Normally Nagisa would be talking up a storm, but today he was much too tired. The doors to the nearly empty cabin closed, and the blonde slumped into his seat. He patted the area next to him for Rei, who hesitated before taking it. Without pause Nagisa leaned his head against his friend's shoulder, closing his eyes. Within moments, he was asleep.

"Nagisa. Nagisa," Nagisa shook his head, curling closer to his pillow. "Nagisa, wake up! We're going to miss our stop!" Nagisa jumped awake, looking around disorientedly.

"Wha-?" He looked at his pillow, Rei, and wiped at his eyes. "I was comfortable," Nagisa pouted, the last of the sun's rays glaring into his eyes. Rei's mouth went dry looking at him, the blonde's eyes alit like a fuchsia flame, the light making Nagisa's fair complexion glow.

'_Beautiful_,' Rei thought to himself before shaking his head. How embarrassing a thought! Rei scowled instead, standing up.

The train stopped and the doors opened after a moment. Nagisa grumpled half-heartedly, carrying his bags out onto the empty platform. Rei checked his watch.

"See you tomorrow," Rei said, avoiding Nagisa''s stare.

"Oh, alright, Rei-chan! Be careful on the way home!" Nagisa grinned softly at Rei's back. It seemed like no one ever looked at him during goodbyes. Shrugging, Nagisa skipped down the steps of the platform, yawning as he groggily trudged home.

* * *

Next chapter the ball gets rolling, friends!

A/N: Sorry if anyone seems out of character, but I'm not used to writing with them /shot/ I am also clearly going by my own rules here. I don't care if he has more than one sister, because in this story, he has one. ouo


End file.
